


It was never the same

by Lulununu333



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Felix met Peter, became his right hand, and (obviously) fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was never the same

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I think I might have but if you find anything offensive please let me know. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

Peter walked through the woods of the enchanted forest near where there was supposed to be a town that had the ingredient to a back-up spell that he could not find on the island. The forest was thick and if it was less sunny outside, the light may not be able to pierce the canopy. Peter looked around to see if he was being followed and saw a figure in the distance. He knew that this person didn’t know who he was but he didn’t feel like attracting attention by using his magic. Instead he moved closer to the bandit, hoping to scare him off. When he got close enough, though, he noticed that the man was not pursuing him at all. He wasn’t even looking at him. Instead, he was staring at a wild boar eating something under the dying leaves, or the leaves themselves. 

The man was completely focusing on the baor, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Peter smiled mischievously, he never could avoid a good chance to play a prank. He circled around the two, trying to get a better angle. He stopped when he could see the length of the boar, and looked over at the man. It was then when he realized that he was no man at all, but a boy, an adolescent of maybe eighteen or nineteen. His messy blonde hair just barely managed not to cover his face completely. Peter noticed how tall he was, and, although he was thin, he had a wide frame. The unwavering focus in those grey eyes on the boar was admirable. 

Peter looked up at the green and yellow light, as if waking up from a dream. He realized that he had been drawn in by this boy. He felt the physical attraction that led men away from their tasks and missions. He needed to shake this feeling off and he knew exactly how. He saw a rather thick twig in front of him and with one swift movement of his foot, snapped it in half. It made a large noise and although the boy managed to block out all distractions the boar was not that attentive. It took off quickly, and since the boy was caught off guard, was able to get a fairly good head start. 

A few seconds later and the boy was off after the boar. His long legs only needed to take a few strides to take out any advantages the boar had. The boy drew his knife and stabbed the boar right in the back. The boar, now paralyzed was made quick work of. It was all over so fast, that Peter didn’t even have to move to keep the hunt in view. Even though Peter felt the urge to continue to watch him, he didn’t wait for the boy to go back into reality to leave. Instead he used magic to transport himself into a vacant part of the village. 

###############  
Peter went through the narrow passageways of the village back to the part where he first arrived a few hours ago. He slipped a blue vial into his bag that contained the ingredient he was looking for. He was relieved in knowing that he could return to neverland and get back to the plan. The spot was a thin rectangle almost completely covered by shadows of the surrounding red and white buildings. In fact, It was so dark that Peter almost missed the figure of the boy from earlier slumped in the corner. 

The right thing to do, according to Peter was just to flash out before the boy woke up, and remembered him from earlier. When he was about to leave that physical attraction got in the way again, so in despite his best judgement, he took out his pipe. Apparently the boy was a light sleeper which was strange considering. He blew into it but the boy did not begin to dance, Instead he got up, walked towards Peter, and knelt on one knee with his head down. Peter was surprised but not disappointed. This may have been the best reaction yet. 

After about a minute the boy got up and stared down at Peter with the same focus that he had given the wild boar. “My name is Peter Pan, and I think you have the makings to be a lost boy. do you want to go with me to neverland. A place where no adults will ever tell you what to do, and you can be young forever” Peter gave the boy the same appeal that he gave everyone else, but didn’t seem right. It seemed foolish and obscure now. He felt that he should be more honest and give the boy a chance to think. “What’s your name.” 

“Felix. How would we get to such a place?” Peter pan said Felix’s name in his mind and smiled. He silently casted the spell that transported them back to the dock where Peter first arrived in the enchanted forest. “You can use magic? is this it are we here”

“Not quite, you can’t just get there through transporting but trust me that’s a good thing. No, instead it takes a special kind of magic called fairy dust. It has a variety of magical properties including allowing people to fly in between the worlds.” Peter took out the fairy dust from his bag and threw it into the air so that it would land on both of them. They started to lift in the air and floating somewhat randomly. Peter grabbed Felix’s hand and started to lead him to the second star to the right, and then straight on till morning.


End file.
